Undeniably Right
by Julia Claire
Summary: A oneshot about Nigel and Giannine post-Heir Apparent. There is mild course language. I OWN NOTHING!


Disclaimer: I own nothing! I only do this for fun.

Undeniably Right

I entered the Rasmussem Gaming Center. It had been 6 months since my unfortunate…. incident. Otherwise known as the time I'd gotten stuck (or at least my mind had) in one of the games, Heir Apparent. At first, I'd sworn off all Rasmussem games altogether. No way was I ever again going to play a video game in which I was eternally killed, betrayed, haunted by ghosts, and, of course, drenched in sheep poo. Not to mention my main reason- I didn't want to be STUCK IN A COMA FOREVER, which, as I'd learned six months ago, is entirely possible. I'd barely escaped with my mind that one time. I didn't want to tempt fate again.

But after a few weeks, I got bored. Great reason to return to a place as dangerous as Rasmussem, right? However, I found that I kind of missed some of the old murderous, crap-throwing games. So, eventually, I succumbed to temptation and went back. It was stupid, and if anything else happened to me in Rasmussem, it would be my fault, but whatever. I just couldn't stay away.

Of course, it was just temptation for the video games that led me back. It was more that that. It was the one good thing that had happened to me as a result of my accident.

"Giannine!" A familiar voice called as the door closed behind me, making my heart beat just a little bit faster.

Meeting Nigel.

Nigel Rasmussem, the sixteen-year old genius who created all of the Rasmussem games. (I'd decided to forgive him for all the ghosts and crap.) He'd been there, trying to save me, along with the secretary/technician at Rasmussem, when I'd been stuck in Heir Apparent. It wasn't his fault I'd been stuck in a game, after all. That blame belonged to C.P.O.C., or Citizens to Protect Our Children. Apparently, their way of "protecting" me from the "evil Rasmussem games" was to almost put me into an eternal coma.

"Giannine? Giannine?" Nigel said, waving a hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and blinked.

"Sorry, Nigel," I said. "I blanked out for a minute there."

He laughed. "Yeah, I could tell. Now," he said, walking towards the promo station, "Which game do you want to play today?"

I followed, smiling. In the months that had followed my narrow escape, we'd become best friends. I had to admit, although I sometimes tried to crush them, that I had way more than best friend-y feelings for him. I mean, he was gorgeous even if he did wear a Rasmussem Gaming Center T-shirt 24-7. And he was so smart and sweet and funny…

I mentally shook myself. I needed to stop fantasizing. He was way too good for me, not to mention a year and a half older. It was never going to happen. I was lucky just to be best friends with him.

I sighed, knowing I was right, and then went to pick a game with the boy who would never be anything more than my best friend.

****

Forty minutes later, we exited the total immersion chamber, laughing and talking. We had just won the game Dragons and Kings in a spectacular team effort.

"I think my favorite part was when you told King Frederick to go jump in a lake,"

Nigel stopped because he was laughing so hard. "He was confused, but, man, was he angry."

"It wasn't that funny," I said, but I was laughing too. Nigel's laugh was infectious.

"Yes, it was," Nigel disagreed. "I don't think anyone has ever stood up to him before."

I shrugged. "He is just like my grandma's dog. You know, all bark, no bite?"

Nigel just shook his head. "Jeez, Giannine, you don't realize how special you are, do you?" For some reason, this made him blush slightly. He hurried on, "I mean, nobody has ever won Dragons and Kings that fast before."

"Well, it helps when you're playing with the game's creator," I said, trying to calm down. It meant nothing what he'd said before. Nothing, nothing, nothing. "Too bad I didn't have you with me in Heir Apparent."

Nigel was shaking his head again. "You didn't need me in either game. You're so brave and creative…" He flushed again.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence, realizing for the first time that we were alone in the main room. Even the secretary/technician wasn't at her desk.

"Well, I'd better go," I said. I needed to get out of there. Everything was so confusing. "My grandma is probably waiting for me to start dinner. See you Friday, okay?"

He nodded, looking confused too, and I started walking away. I hadn't taken two steps, however, when Nigel called me back.

"Giannine, wait," he said, as if steeling himself to do something.

I turned around, and suddenly, his lips met mine. I couldn't believe it. It was perfect, like all my dreams. Like being Cinderella.

Wow. That sounded stupid. It was just good, alright?

I don't know how long we kissed, but when we broke apart, my breathing was ragged. We grinned at each other in a silence that wasn't so uncomfortable anymore.

"Sorry," Nigel whispered sheepishly. "I meant just to talk to you, but…" He trailed off, shrugging, his grin widening. "I like you a lot, Giannine."

"I like you too, Nigel," I said, grinning so much my cheeks hurt."

It sounded kind of corny, thinking back, but somehow, I always thought it was just undeniably right.


End file.
